


Statue of a Man: Man Turned Robot

by thehappiestwolfluvr



Category: Lego Ninjago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehappiestwolfluvr/pseuds/thehappiestwolfluvr
Summary: so basically it's a head cannon i found online where Zane was originally a human, but his mom died so Dr. Julien, afraid of loosing him too, moves out into the woods away from civilization (into the forests where zane finds out he's a robot as seen in season 1) And zane get's really sick, so as he's dying Dr. Julien manages to trap Zane's conscious in a machine (Zane's power source) then build a robot to put it in. He has been unable to transfer Zane's memories into the robot, so when Zane's powered on for the first time, it's like he's been reborn again. Dr. Julien never told Zane this. Takes place after Hands of Time so there will be spoilers (not many) including Kai and Nya's parent's names





	1. Kid Zane (before mom dies)

~~Zane POV, 7 years old~~

 

i smiled as i played in the park with the other kids. We were currently playing freeze tag. Most of the other kids were around 7, but i was one of the youngest of 5, a brunet named kai who was 5 as well

"I'm gonna get you, Zane!" called Kai as i ran from him.

"Not going to happen, Kai!" i called behind me

"Zane!"called Mother from across the street. "Time to come in!"

"Coming, Mother!" i said and changed my course, turning around.

"Kai!" called another voice. "Time for bed!"

"You're it tomorrow, Zane!" Kai shouted after me. i smiled and looked both ways before crossing the street.

"Get ready for bed, sweetheart" Mother says, ruffling my hair when i came up the driveway. I loved my Mother. She was nice, wonderful and amazing, well...before she died. Her name was Angelica

"Alright" i said and went upstairs to shower and change for bed.

"When's Father going to be home?" i asked as mother tucked me in. "It's just...it feels like i never see him any more"

"Soon." she replied like she did every night. "I know, but it's not his fault he had to work late. They made him bite off more than he could chew"

"What does that mean?" i ask, pulling my snowflake pattern blanket tighter around me

"they gave him more work than he could handle." she replied, giving me a kiss on the forehead. "Get some sleep, Zane."

"Night, mother"

"Night, my sweet baby" she said with a smile, flipping off my light and leaving my door open a crack so the hall way light shined in my room a bit

 

~~next morning~~

 

"Morning, Father!" i said as i walked down stairs, still in my sleep clothes

"Morning, Zane." he said and i could tell he wasn't really paying attention as he looked down at his phone.

"Morning, sweetheart." mom, said, kissing the top of my head as i sat down at the table, sliding a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of me. After breakfast, i changed and laid down in front of the TV on my stomach, my feet in the air and my chin resting on my hands as i watched cartoons, waiting for it to be a little later so i could go to the park and play with Kai again. We'd met last week and had become friends.

 

~~timeskip 2 months~~

 

"Where's mother?" i asked when i came down, still in my sleep clothes. "father?" he was sitting on the couch looking really sad. We had never been all that close.

"Zane, I'm sorry." he said almost too quietly to hear. I took a few steps closer, sitting down next to him.

"Did something happen?" i ask

"I didn't want to have to tell you this, Zane, but your mother? she went to do some shopping before you woke up and was hit by a car."

"Is she going to be ok?" i asked, trying not to freak out or cry, trying to stay calm.

"S-she didn't make it." Father says softly, pulling me into a hug.

"Mother." i said in disbelief, leaning into the hug.

"i'm sorry, Zane."

 


	2. Moving away from the City

I missed Mother a lot. it's been a few months since he death. About 3 to be exact. Most of the time i just curled up in my room on my bed, sad, unsure what to do any more. Father had started packing up most of our things, which i didn't understand, letting my morn and do my own thing. 'I miss you mom' thought silently as i looked out into the hall through my open door at a picture that hung on the wall. It was of Mom and I on her last birthday a year ago. Dad was continuing to pack and sort through our stuff. He walked by, taking the picture off the wall and placing it into the box he was carrying. I sighed and rolled over, letting a tear fall onto my pillow.

 

~~timeskip a year after they've moved into the tree in the forest (season 1 tree when zane finds out he's a robot)~~

 

i had gotten used to moving away form the city, Dad only leaving when he had to, working on his various inventions in the new home with me. He said he did it to helps us morn after Mom, but i wasn't so sure. I think he was afraid to loose me too and wanted to keep me safe, away from other people. I coughed violently as i lay in bed, dad rubbing my forehead with a cool cloth. He pulled the blankets up around me tighter, tucking me in and adding more of he felt i needed them.

"Sweat it out." he said. "That's the best way to heal faster." he dipped the cloth back into the cold water before laying the cloth back across my forehead.

"I feel hot and cold." i mumbled, shivering slightly despite my fever.

"That's normal." he said. "You'll feel better once you get some rest, Zane." i closed my eyes, burrowing under the covers slightly, and fell asleep.

I remember sleeping on and off, coughing a lot, a bit of blood and mucus a few times, though dad insisted it wasn't blood. I knew better. He didn't want to admit that i wasn't getting better. He had taken me to a hospital to see what was wrong, but he wouldn't tell me what was wrong, insisting that it would go away soon. A few times i had played with my cars and other little toys we'd brought with us, but now i was getting too weak to get out of bed. Dad was almost constantly tinkering around with whatever he wa working on, resting only to check on me, not even bothering to sleep.

"You need sleep too, Father." i said weakly. "You can't be successful without sleep"

"I know, but i will not rest until i am close to finishing it." he said, checking my temperature. 

"Still burning up." he mumbled to himself, thinking i couldn't hear him. "Why won't he get better?i've done everything i was told, everything i know how and he just don't get better."


	3. Title finally make sense

~~3rd POV~~

Zane had gotten even more sick, unable to really eat and move, sleeping most of the day.

"I can't loose him" Dr.Julien mumbled as he glanced over at Zane's sleeping form under the blankets. "He's all i have. This has to work." he turned back to what he was working on, trying to be as quiet as possible as he worked so he wouldn't wake up his son. He knew Zane was nearing his end and he wasn't going to  let that happen. Not in a million years. He'd been working on this for months, ever since Zane got sick.

Zane woke up for brief moment, seeing his Father asleep on the work table. He managed to stumble over and drape a blanket over his shoulders before stumbling back to the bed and falling asleep.

 

~~timeskip 2 weeks~~

 

Done. it was finally done. All that was left was a body to put it in.

"F-f-father." Zane managed. He was 7 now.

"Zane!" Dr. Julien said and rushed over, leaving his invention on the table. He pressed the back of his hand to his son's forehead and pulled it back immediately. He was shivering uncontrollably and had a fever of 110. His breathing was ragged, strained and heavy.

"F-fa-father." he stammered, opening his eyes slightly

"Shh. It's ok Zane. I'm here." Dr. Julien said, lightly rubbing zane's head in an attempt to comfort him a little bit. "Just go back to sleep, you'll get better. i promise" zane started coughing again, violently, blood splattering the blanket a bit. he closed his eyes again, his breathing becoming more ragged, shorter, smaller, breaths. he was getting colder and colder by the minute. Dr. Julien watched in horror, momentarily forgeting about his invention, as zane took his last few breaths. He hurriedly grabbed his invention, placing it right at the base of Zane's skull where his head connected to his neck, and watched as the machine did it's work, turning blue as it absorbed Zane's conscious during his last moment's of life. He knew it wouldn't be able to absorb Zane's memories, but he would be able to make new ones once his new body was built. "F-father." Zane croaked as he took his last breath, going still


	4. Powered on

it'd been months, nearly a year and Dr. Julien hadn't slept more than a wink here and there. He was very sleep deprived, but didn't want to rest. He wanted his son back and he was going to make it happen. the new robotic body lay out in front of him on the bed as he finished up the final touches.

"Please work. Please work." He said as he carefully put the power source into the robot. he took a deep breath and flipped the power switch, shutting the control panel. the robot twitched for a second before powering on.

"F-father?" came the voice of Zane, the son he had lost.

"Zane!" Dr julien said with joy, tears welling up in his eyes. 'It worked' he thought. 'I still have Zane' he helped the robot stand, limping over to the mirror. the robot, 'Zane' dr julien reminded himself, looked at himself in awe, but smiled slightly.

"I...I am a robot?" he said softly, bending his elbow hinges as he moved

"Yes. My best invention." Dr julien said proudly. "And son."


	5. Present day (shortly after season 7)

_i smiled as i played in the park with the other kids. We were currently playing freeze tag. Most of the other kids were around 7, but i was one of the youngest of 5, a brunet named kai who was 5 as well_

_"I'm gonna get you, Zane!" called Kai as i ran from him._

_"Not going to happen, Kai!" i called behind me_

_"Zane!"called Mother from across the street. "Time to come in!"_

_"Coming, Mother!" i said and changed my course, turning around._

_"Kai!" called another voice. "Time for bed!"_

_"You're it tomorrow, Zane!" Kai shouted after me. i smiled and looked both ways before crossing the street._

_"Get ready for bed, sweetheart" Mother says, ruffling my hair when i came up the driveway. I loved my Mother. She was nice, wonderful and amazing, well...before she died. Her name was Angelica_

_"Alright" i said and went upstairs to shower and change for bed._

_"When's Father going to be home?" i asked as mother tucked me in. "It's just...it feels like i never see him any more"_

_"Soon." she replied like she did every night. "I know, but it's not his fault he had to work late. They made him bite off more than he could chew"_

_"What does that mean?" i ask, pulling my snowflake pattern blanket tighter around me_

_"they gave him more work than he could handle." she replied, giving me a kiss on the forehead. "Get some sleep, Zane."_

_"Night, mother"_

_"Night, my sweet baby" she said with a smile, flipping off my light and leaving my door open a crack so the hall way light shined in my room a bit_

 

Zane woke with a start, opening his eyes as he hit his head against the bunk above him where Jay slept.

"Dream?" Lloyd asked from his bed that was pushed up against the wall in the corner by the end of the bunk he and Jay shared. Zane knew Lloyd had nightmares sometimes of everything that happened. Zane was always there whenever Lloyd needed to talk.

"I forget sometimes you can have dreams too, despite being a robot." Lloyd said quietly as to not wake the others.

"I do to, sometimes." Zane replies, pondering over his dream. He felt like he should remember the lady he called mother in the dream, but he didn't Who was she? Who was Angelica. 'My sweet baby.' zane mumbled to himself.

"Are you thinking about what it would be like if you were human?" Lloyd asmumed based off of what Zane just said.

"Yes. That is what my dream was about. There was a beautiful lady by the name of Angelica and she was my mother in this strange dream."

"Does sound pretty weird." Lloyd replied.

"What was your dream about this time, Lloyd?" Zane asked with genuine concern for his teammate.

"Morrow and Dad." Lloyd replies. "Same as always, Zane. Nothing to worry about. Just go back to sleep." Lloyd rolled over again, facing the wall and managed to fall asleep again. Zane did the same, but he had been unable to fall back asleep.

 

This dream plagued Zane for many nights to come, keeping the poor robot awake. He wanted to talk to Master Wu about it, but he was still lost in the time vortex.

"Try talking to your dad, Zane." Kai said at breakfast one morning when Zane brought it up as the team sat around the table in the new temple. Kai's parents had moved back to their home in Ignacia a few weeks ago, continuing work in the forge and reopening 4 weapons.

"i will." Zane said. "That seems like the only way i shall ever figure this out"

"Go if you must, Zane" Lloyd said, being leaderly. "We're all going to continue our search for how to get back Master Wu." Zane nodded and went to go pack some supplies for his short trip to go see his father


	6. Learning the truth

Zane's teammates saw him off. He summoned his energy dragon and took off, flying as fast as he could, trying to get to the old, hollowed out tree he had "grew up" in as fast as possible. It took nearly 2 days because of where the ninja's new base had been built. Zane had to take several breaks because the use of his dragon for larger periods of time weakened him temporarily.

Zane, right before he landed outside of his Father's home, Jumped from the energy dragon, pulling the form back into his body and landed in a roll. Months ago when he first found out about the dragon he would never have been able to do that, but beings ninja, you learned how to adapt quickly. Zane opened the door to his father's little work shop and walked inside, quickly shutting the door behind him so the tree horns wouldn't get in an destroy the place.

"Father?" Zane called as he walked down the stairs

"Zane?" his father said in surprise. "I thought you and the others were trying to find Wu?" he gave Zane a tight hug.

"We..we are, but something had been troubling me the last few nights" the robot replied, hugging his father, his creator, back.

"What is it, Zane?" Dr. Julien asked, holding Zane at arms length, a look of deep concern on his face.

"I think it is best if you sit down for his, Father." Zane replied and after Dr Julien sat down, he started explaining his dream. He knew the boy form the beginning, known as Kai, looked almost exactly like his teammate Kai, but that was the part that confused him the most, after the Angelica Lady. As he explained his dream and got closer to the part about Angelica's death, Zane saw the color nearly drain out of Dr Julien..

"Zane.." Dr julien said softly. "I think it's time you knew the truth." It was Dr Julien's time to explain something he hadn't told Zane from the moment He was powered on.

"You got very sick, Zane, and I didn't want to loose you." Dr. Julien finishes. "You were all i had left."

"i was not always a robot..." Zane mumbled, trying to comprehend what he had just heard. "You are telling me that that dream was not a dream to begin with." he glanced up at his Father.

"Yes." Dr Julien confirmed. "Not a dream, but a memory. I tried to give you your memories from the start, but it didn't work. I was only able to give you your conscience, which powers you currently. The only explanation is that the Memories are catching up with you." he tried to rest a hand on Zane's shoulder, but Zane took a step back.

"I am sorry Father." Zane said as he turned to go. "i need time to comprehend."

"Zane, wait!" Dr. Julien calls, but his son, a boy turned robot to save his life, was long gone, having airjitzued into the air before summoning his energy dragon and taking off.


	7. Zane is Missing?!?!

"It's been a week since Zane left, Lloyd." Kai said as Lloyd paced back and forth.

"I know that." Lloyd replies. "It takes 2 days to get there, 2 to come back, so he should have been back by now, even if he spent the night to rest after his constant use of his energy dragon."

"This isn't like Zane." Nya said, worry in her voice. "What if something happened to him?"

"Maybe Acronix and Crux got out of the time vortex and took him?" Jay said.

"Unlikely." Lloyd said. "If they did, we'd know and Master Wu would have gotten out too, more than likely."

"Maybe he ran away." Cole suggested.

"But that is very unlike him." Misako said as she thought about what had happened to Zane

"He was able to communicate with us Via the bounty, so if something was wrong, we'd know" Nya was stumped.

"Maybe he was deactivated before he could." Jay shrugged

"Even if he was deactivated, His homing beacon would've gone off and we'd know, since he is, after all, connected to Destiny's Bounty and his homing beacon only activates in emergencies" Lloyd said. "And, though that is unlike Zane, it leaves us with only one possibility: he ran away."

"Now we have another person to search for?" Jay said.

"I'm afraid so." Lloyd replied, sighing slightly.

 

~~back at the ranch~~

 

Zane hated leaving his teammates without warning like that, but he needed time to think about everything he had been told. He went back to the city in his dreams, "Memories," zane reminded himself, Ignacia, the city he knew Kai and Nya had grown up. he landed on the outskirts of the village and let his feet guide him. He soon found himself across the street from an open field where kids were playing. he looked around at the houses and saw one with a for sale sign. The village was small and the sign looked old, so Zane knew no one would need to buy the house. He went around back, sensing it was unlocked after a quick scan. He took a deep breath and went inside, looking around. Everything was old and dusty. he ran his fingers over the back of the couch that sat in the living room, across from a cloth covered TV. The more Zane explored the house, the more the memories hit him, and when they did, they hit him like a bus.he walked up the stairs to his old bedroom and looked around. It was empty, the same white, snowflake pattern walls he remembered. he saw an old looking picture laying around in one of the corners and Zane picked it up, slowly unfolding it as to not rip it. 

When he unfolded it, he was met with the same beautiful smiling face from his memories. next to her was a small child no more than 5 who had blonde hair not unlike Zane's and the same grey eyes as the lady.

"Me." Zane told himself softly. "And...and mother." he flipped over the picture and was a note written on the back. it was scrawled in beautiful, neat cursive. 'To Zane." it read. "Happy birthday, my sweet baby boy. I hope you have many more wonder filled birthdays to come. Love, Mother." Zane sat down with his back against the wall, staring at the picture and the note.

"He wasn't lying." he mumbled to himself, studying his mother in the picture. "I was human before i became a robot, a statue of a boy he didn't want to loose."


	8. Kai has an idea

~~Kai POV~~

 

As a team, we had been unable to think of any ideas on how to find Zane. we spent nearly all day yesterday trying to figure out where Zane might be. That night, i had a strange dream of being back home with mom and dad when i was younger, before Nya. 

 

_I was standing in a field right across from the blacksmith shop dad ran._

_"Your unfrozen, Kai!" someone said and i assumed we were playing freeze tag. "Also, your it." i was running next i knew, chasing after a blonde kid who didn't look unlike zane._

_"I'm gonna get you, zane!" i shouted as i ran after him._

_"Not going happen, Kai!" he shouted back, running faster._

_"Zane! time to come in!" called a voice and zane changed his course so he could go home. I watched him cross the street before my own name was called_

_"Kai! time for bed!" it was Mom._

_"Your It tomorrow, Zane!" i called before  running over to mom._

_"Is it a boy or a girl?" i asked as i looked at her slightly swollen stomach. "I hope its a brother"_

_"It's a girl." she replies with a smile, ruffling my hair._

 

i woke up with a jolt, gasping as i almost hit my head on Cole's bunk.

"Dream?" Lloyd asked. I was surprised he was up.

"Yeah." i replied, raking a hand through my hair. "You?"

"Same." Lloyd replies.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No thanks." he replies softly. he lays back down and rolls over, seemingly falling asleep, but i knew better. he was just staring at the wall. a few minutes later, o heard his breathing even out and i knew he fell asleep for real. i laid down and tried to fall back asleep, but i couldn't.

 

"Ignacia" I said the next morning at breakfast after not a lot of sleep. "We have to go to Ignacia"

"What do we have to go back home?" Nya asked, confused.

"Yeah." Jay asked. "Why do we have to go back to your home villiage?" i quickly explain my dream.

"Its just a gut feeling i guess. The kid looked almost exactly like Zane, only younger." i say when i'm done. "I honestly think that if the kid from my dream was Zane, he went back there."

"Don't remember that." Nya says.

"You weren't born yet, Lil' sis." i reply, earning an irritated look from her.

"That doesn't seem likely, but it's our best bet, beings it's literally all we have" Lloyd replies, being leaderly.


	9. Needing time

"We're lucky home isn't too far from here." Nya said as they summoned the the fusion dragon to make the trip go faster. The other Ninja were going to stay behind and keep researching how to find Master Wu. the siblings took off, flying towards their home town. It took a few hours, but they made it just before sundown.

"Thanks for letting us spend the night, mom." Kai said with a smile, giving her a side hug.

"That's what family is for." Maya replied, pulling Nya and Ray into the hug too.

 

the next morning Kai and Nya were off to check on where Zane might be

 "That one." Kai said, pointing at one of the houses. He remembered it from his dream. Only it was old looking with peeling paint and an rusty old for sale sign in the front yeard theta threatened to tip over. They went up to the front door, finding it locked. they went around back and opened the unlocked back door. they noticed a couple finger prints on the sofa.

"He's been here." kai said and immediately walked up stairs. He found Zane sitting in one of the bedrooms, staring down at a picture.

"Zane?" Kai asked from the doorway, causing Zane to look up.

"How did you know i was going to be here?" Zane asked, but he already knew kai was going to say a dream.

"Dream." Kai replies. "But why are you here?"

"My dream i had wasn't a dream at all. It was a memory." Zane looks down at the picture before folding it up and putting it into his pocket as he stood up.

"How?" Kai asked.

"I was not always a nindroid, Kai." Zane sighs.

"You started out probably as a pile of parts." Kai said, trying not to be rude.

"That is not what i meant, Kai, and you know that."Zane shoves his hands into his pockets. "Your dream. It was of a boy not unlike me, wasn't it? Similar to mine?" Kai nodded.

"That was not a dream, Kai. It was a memory brought forth by what i said. It triggered something that brought it forth, but it was a memory, not a dream."

"Your saying you were human once?" Kai asked surprised, unintentionally being rude.

"Yes." Zane replies. "Shortly after my mother died, Father and i moved out into the birch forest. I soon got sick and i wouldn't heal. I wouldn't get better, no matter what doctors did or what Father did either. In an attempt to keep him from loosing me, He made me a nindroid, using my human conscious as a power source." Kai nodded, finally understanding why Zane had left without telling the rest of the team.

"You needed to see if it were true." Zane nodded. "Time to think about what you had just learned."

"Yes. I know i should not have left like that without warning, but i had to do this on my own. Similar to Jay after he found out he was adopted."

"I'll tell the rest of the guys if you want so you can have more space." Nya offered from behind Kai.

"Thank you for the offer, Nya, but i'd prefer if no one knew as of right now. Not until i fully understand it myself."

"understandable" Kai replied. "So this is your old room, huh?" he looked around.

"Yes." Zane said with a soft smile.

"Do you remember what it looked like?" Zane nodded, and upon request, quickly described it before the Smith siblings bid their goodbyes and went back to tell the team that Zane had some stuff going on he didn't want to talk about and that he'd come back in time, when he was better.


	10. Heading back

After another day alone, Zane was ready to head back home to the rest of the team. It didn't take very long, only a few hours.

"Zane!" Jay said when he looked out the window and saw Zane land. Everyone ran out to great him, Nya and Kai staying back a bit.

"Where did you go?" Cole asked. "What happened?"

"I went home, i guess, back to Ignacia."

"Home?" Jay asks and Zane explains everything he had just found out to the rest of the team.

 

 

the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was not one of my better fics. I kinds rushed it and it was a little harder to write. bye


End file.
